


Lightweight Debbie

by superxblanket



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Smut, based on real life story, debbie can't hold her alcohol, i dont know what im doing tbh, shotgun kiss kinda, this fic sucks guys dont read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxblanket/pseuds/superxblanket
Summary: Debbie was sitting on Lou's lap, straddling her waist. Her cheeks were flushed and she was trying to grind down on the blonde's tights. She had her face buried in Lou's neck.Debbie is a lightweight drinker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing, i did this in like a few mins cause the idea stuck my heart and Ocean's gays own my heart

It was Friday night, the girls were all coming over, as they do every Friday night. Lou was in the kitchen, shoving drinks in the refrigerator and doing the dishes. She was waiting for Debbie to come home, they've had a fight and the brunette stormed out, taking only her jacket and keys. Anxiously Lou was fiddling with the dirty dishes, thinking about where Debbie had gone off to. Her first instinct was to go after Debbie to apologize, but she needed to give her space. Looking at her phone she sighed, no messages, no missed calls, nothing. At this point Lou doesn't even remember what the fuck their fight had been about, it didn't matter even, she would give Debbie anything if it was to keep her happy.   
Tammy liked to refer to her as -wait for it- whipped. 

Slowly the girls were arriving, first Tammy with Leslie who was helping her with her new laptop. After them came Amite and Constance who were still giggling about the Taylor Swift concert that they had attended a few hours earlier.   
Still no Debbie.   
Last but not least Rose and Daphne arrived, those two had just started dating and were still in the honeymoon phase, gushing about their upcoming date and their new dog. 

"DAD daD DAd!!!! Where is mum?" Constance yelled from couch. That was what Lou was wondering as well. 

"I don't know kid, I'm not the keeper of Debbie." Lou didn't mean it to sound so harsh, but she feels uneasy without her girl by her side.

About 15 minutes later everyone was drinking beer and having a relatively good time -save for Lou who wanted her girl to come back, completely forgetting about their earlier lovers quarrel- when the door opened and Debbie came in, she looked upset, bothered, like she had a lot on her mind. 

Walking into the living room Debbie saw that the girls were there, cursing herself for being so late and forgetting, she took off her jacket. Entering the room, everyone was there, Constance was showing Amita something funny on Tumblr, Daphne and Rose were staring at Nine's screen while she was explaining some geeky stuff to Tim Tam, and Lou. Lou. She has some stuff to say to Lou.

Tammy seems to noticed it, she looked at her, gave her the mom look. "Deb, not now please" sighing Debbie obliged the blonde’s plea and sat on the opposite side of the couch where her partner was sitting putting all of her anger at the bottom of her heart and she forced a smile. 

“Mum here, a beer for the nerves.” Debbie smiled at Constance, taking the beverage from the girls hand.

 

   
~ A few beer later ~

 

Debbie was sitting on Lou's lap, straddling her waist. Her cheeks were flushed and she was trying to grind down on the blonde's tights. She had her face buried in Lou's neck.

Lou had a beer in one hand, her other hand was firmly gripping Debbie's hips. Her breath was labored, attempting to suppress soft moans, as the result of Debbie leaving light kisses and occasional bites from her jawline down to her collarbone.   
Setting the beer down Lou took a cigarette between her fingers, slowly bringing it to her mouth she took a drag, nicotine invading her lungs, letting her hand find its way to Debbie's ass. 

The brunette purred into the blonde's neck, taking the cigarette from Lou’s fingers and taking a long drag herself, she connected her lips to Lou's in an open mouthed kiss, slowly exhaling the smoke into her partners mouth. As their tongues danced in a heated kiss, Debbie's hands were tangling themselves into the buttons of Lou's shirt, attempting to get the fabric off of her. 

"Aheemm." Tammy fake-coughed, Debbie and Lou instantly broke the kiss turning heads to their friends who were now all looking back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving her hands to Debbie's ass – that Lou could barely get her hands off, being an ass person, who can blame her really, Debbie is an owner of a memorable behind - she pressed her whole body length against her, the blonde’s unyielding and decently muscular frame against the brunette’s willowy yet firm figure, not leaving any space between them, needing to feel Debbie against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh im struggling, idk how to write even  
> WHAT IS wRIting cAN i eat it?

Grabbing the back of Debbie’s thighs Lou stood up - Debbie instantly wrapped her legs around the blonde, an instinct by heart - shooting a grin to the girls who were now either embarrassed or trying to stifle their giggles.

“If there are any noise complaints, please, you’re welcome to leave.” Lou threw them the snarky comment, voice low and rough like gravel, getting up the stairs with Debbie still in her arms who was leaving kisses down Lou’s jawline. As much as Lou wanted the girls to leave, she was fully aware of what kind arousal the thrill of being heard awakened in both her and Debbie.

As soon as they got up the stairs, Lou was pressing the brunette against the nearest wall, driving her thigh between Debbie’s legs pressing against her center, mouth attached to her neck, leaving a bright red love bite that would be noticeable in the morning. Moving her hands to Debbie's ass – that Lou could barely get her hands off, being an ass person, who can blame her really, Debbie is an owner of a memorable behind -  she pressed her whole body length against her, the blonde’s unyielding and decently muscular frame against the brunette’s willowy yet firm figure, not leaving any space between them, needing to feel Debbie against her.

Debbie was biting her lip – in attempt to stifle the mewling sounds that were threatening to escape her - as Lou was teasing her relentlessly, leaving open mouthed, wet kisses against the brunette’s neck, the thigh between her legs providing a delicious pressure against her that was far off enough. Unable to help herself Debbie tangled her fingers in Lou's blonde strands, tugging her head up to lock their lips together. Lou tasted like beer and cigarettes and something minty, that was all Lou. She opened her mouth for the blonde, letting her explore until Debbie was sighing into the blonde's mouth.

Lou expertly wiggled her hand into the brunette’s pants. Letting a throaty moan escape her mouth as she found that Debbie’s underwear was already drenched with her juices.

“Fuck, Deb, you’re so wet for me… such a good girl.” Lou hissed, rubbing the wet fabric of the brunette's lacey underwear.

Letting out a restrained kittenish moan – Lou knew how to coax the most shamelessly outrageous sounds from the brunette with her praises and looks of devotion -  Debbie grasped Lou's shoulder firmly, tugging the blonde to kiss her again, wanting more contact, more Lou.

“Darling, I’m going to fuck you here against the wall.” A shiver ran down Debbie's spine, the fact that the girls were still in their living-room escaping her thoughts as Lou was the only thing left on her mind, just Lou, always Lou. Whining in accord upon hearing those words, she could feel her knees grow weak from under her weight and her panties getting impossibly wetter and awfully uncomfortable.

Slipping her hand in Debbie’s lacey underwear, an animal-like growl escaping her throat as her fingers met the warm wetness, Lou locked her eyes with the brunette’s. The smeared mascara under the blonde’s eyes accentuating the penetrating glacial blue on her pale face, the blown pupils making the shade of her eyes darker as she stared into Debbie’s dark chocolate eyes that were looking back at Lou with the most magnetizing bedroom eyes that could – and would - make the blonde do about anything.    

Devouring the brunette’s moans Lou begun touching Debbie’s wet heat, moving her fingers from her clit down to her entrance, in a way that she knew Debbie liked, dipping her fingers inside of her – earning herself a soft moan from the brunette that now had her eyes screwed shut – only to draw them back up. Picking up her phase, after a few eager strokes, Lou pushed her fingers inside, a low breathy moan escaping her own mouth.

“So fucking tight, love, aren’t you, so wet for me, baby.” Lou’s husky voice encouraging Debbie as the brunette now letting soft whines out in time with the blonde’s slow thrusts. Debbie’s legs were quivering, the pleasure spreading trough her whole body a familiar knot in her stomach. Hands frantic - looking for something to hold onto, something to keep her grounded - finding themselves in Lou’s shirt, needy little tugs letting the blonde know that Debbie wanted – needed – more.

Obliging the brunette’s desperate request, Lou picked up her phase, thrusts gaining greater momentum and depth, burying her fingers as far as they can go, allowing a sudden, weak cry to escape the other woman’s lips. After a few more thrusts the brunette was pathetically whining into the blonde’s neck, unable to reach her peak without any clitoral stimulation.

“Lou.. Lou.. L.. please, I.. I need.., please…” Failing to make a coherent sentence, Debbie beseeched Lou to give her what she needed.

As if Debbie knew exactly what her pleading of wanton did to the other woman, Lou instantly hauled the brunette’s left leg up, thumb drawing tight circles on her clit, pressing her body vigorously against the slightly smaller woman. Debbie let out a choked moan, shockwaves rippling trough her, as her whole vision turned black and her senses dissolved into pure and blinding pleasure.

Whispering sweet nothings into Debbie’s ear, Lou brought the brunette from her high, her thrusts now slow and lazy, the thumb on her clit now just lightly pressing in a soothing manner. Kissing her partners cheek, the blonde picked her up, one hand behind her knees and the other on her lower back, Lou carried Debbie, bridal style, to their bedroom.

It took Debbie a while before her body was functioning again from the previously experienced powerful orgasm, when she realized where she was, Lou was carrying her. Hands around the blonde’s shoulders, she fisted one hand in the strands of Lou’s soft hair, bringing her head up to leave kisses to Lou’s jaw.

“Baby, let’s go to sleep.” Lou laid the brunette on the bed gently, as she whispered, voice tired and hoarse.

“What about you?”

“Tomorrow, love.”

“M’kay…” Debbie practically instantly dozed off after those words left her mouth.

Lou laid next to Debbie, after taking off the brunette’s shoes and her own, spooning her from behind she threw a blanket over them, Debbie’s even breathing swiftly lulling her to a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing smut. itS toOO HArD ppun intended even tho its lesbia--- nvM  
> i wrote this literally in the car today  
> idk what happened to my writing im cringing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a real life based story, and i had to write it out for Lou and Deb.   
> Should I continue writing this? Like the smut part that is to come? *wink wonk*


End file.
